


A Debutante Season

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Forbidden Love, Historical AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Eddie's life is planned out. He's supposed to marry Myra, a woman with wealth, and restore his family's good name. It's not the life he wants but it's the one he's bound to and the one he's accepted.At least, until he meets Richie Tozier
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 48
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

“Edward! Don’t slouch! You never know who could be watching!” His mother called, her voice sharp and shrill. 

“Yes, Mother.” He said as he straightened, throwing his shoulders back and raising himself to his full height. He wanted to point out that they were in the hallway, alone, but knew that wouldn’t matter. It was always easier to do what Sonia said, rather than arguing with her. Eddie had learned that a long time ago. 

She walked over and started fussing with his collar even though Eddie was sure it was laying flat. “I want you to dance with Myra first.” She told him, patting his chest. “That’s a smart match. A few more nights of dancing and bouquets of flowers and we can secure our place. Then we won’t need to worry anymore. Your mother will be safe in her old age.” 

He nodded, knowing better than to argue. He didn’t like Myra, didn’t like how her hands felt in his, how her breath always smelled like fish. Nothing about her excited him, drew him in. 

But he knew they had little choice. His family had a good name, to many people in their community Kaspbrak meant something, but the name was all they had. The fortune his father and grandfather had built was nearly gone, whittled away by his mother. Eddie didn’t let himself think about it, the anger made him burn too much. Instead, he focused on other things, on trying to find a wife that would make his mother happy so he could finally escape her clutches. The thought of marriage made his stomach churn but it was the only way out. Otherwise he’d be strung to her sinking ship for the rest of his days and nothing could be worse than that. 

“Go find her, they’ve just finished announcing the girls.” His mother said, pushing Eddie towards the ball room. “And for goodness sake Eddie bear, remember to smile.” 

He nodded, stepping out from the hall and into the main room. Though he’d been doing this for years, he still found the first impression utterly overwhelming. There was always so much going on, women in bright dresses of the newest style, men with shined shoes who watched from the walls, food that would mostly go to waste. Eddie hated it. All of it. These disgusting displays of wealth, all the fake conversations. All he wanted to do was go home, open a book and read with his cat, Biscuit. 

But Eddie’s life wasn’t his to decide. He had a duty to his mother and his family name. 

So he stepped onto the floor, easily spotting Myra in a poofy pink dress. She grinned as she saw him, wiggling her fingers at him. He smiled and waved back, making his way over to her. Myra wasn’t bad, he reminded himself. She wasn’t cruel, she just cared more about all of this than him. She always wanted to discuss who was on top and who had fallen in the ranks. She hadn’t grown up with all of this, her family was new money, made from owning a successful fleet of ships. All of this was still interesting to her. 

“Miss Myra,” Eddie stopped in front of her and the other girls, bowing to each of them. They all tittered and he tried not to cringe. “I hope you’ll do me the pleasure of saving me a dance.”

“Edward, of course.” She smiled at him, looking a bit too eager. “Later tonight perhaps? My card is full at the moment.”

“I can’t wait.” He said, adding his name to her dance card before stepping back. If he didn’t have to dance now, he was going to leave. He said goodbyes to the women and went to the buffet, grabbing a small plate of food before heading outside, carefully avoiding his mother. He knew she wouldn’t approve of him leaving but it would only be for a few moments. He needed to breathe, dammit. 

He leaned on the railing, trying not to think about his life. He’d have to propose to Myra soon. Her family was sure to expect it, he’d made his intentions quite clear and they seemed pleased with the match. They’d be married, have children, and his family name would be secure. They’d live on his family’s estate and he’d be forced to see those women and their dull husbands for dinner at least once a month. It wouldn’t be a bad life, he knew that, but it held no real joy or excitement. It wasn’t what he wanted. 

“It could be worse.” He muttered, eating his last shrimp.

“Hardly.” Someone said, startling Eddie. “They’ve played three waltzs in a row. How dull.”

He whipped his head around, looking at the man who had suddenly appeared. Eddie didn’t recognize the tall, lanky fellow. He was dressed in an outfit that was bordering on inappropriate, bright blues and purples lined his coat, and his hair was wild and untamed. Somehow though it worked, especially with the half grin he sported. 

He was gorgeous, Eddie realized, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest. He could have been Puck in a painting of Midsummer. He looked mischievous enough. Eddie wondered what was behind that smile. 

Eddie quickly pushed the thought away instead saying, “The Johnson’s love the waltz, it's the only dance their daughter has mastered.”

“Ah,” The man said, leaning close to Eddie on the railing. Their arms touched and a thrill ran through him. 

“Who are you?” Eddie asked, trying to watch the newcomer from the corner of his eye. “I’ve met nearly all the men who attend these.”

“My family recently moved here.” The man turned to Eddie, sticking a hand out. “Richie Tozier.”

Eddie nodded. The name Tozier was familiar. The father was a doctor and the mother came from old money. They were influential. Eddie’s mother hated them. She didn’t like anyone else who had pedigree, believing it would interfere with her social standing. Eddie had listened to her complain about them several times. 

“Edward Kaspbrak.” Eddie said, slipping his hand into Richie’s. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Richie’s hand was warm and they both hung on for a moment too long, their eyes meeting.

Then Eddie stepped back, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. “Is this your first ball?” He asked, hoping that breaking the physical contact would help. 

“No, I attended some before. They’re quite dull. I never find anyone I want to dance with.” 

Heat stirred in Eddie’s stomach. He nearly offered himself up to dance with Richie before years of training stopped him from making a fool of himself. 

“There’s plenty of lovely women.” Eddie said. “I could introduce you to them.” 

Richie shrugged. “Maybe. I do like the thought of staying by your side.” He grinned and Eddie felt his face light on fire. He prayed that Richie couldn’t see it. 

“I would be more than happy to show you around, introduce you to the others of our age.” The words tumbled out before Eddie could stop them. Richie surely already had someone to do that. A family of his status probably had people falling over themselves to talk with him. He didn’t need someone like Eddie, who had barely even managed to secure an invite to this party. Someone who was wrong and twisted in the worst way possible. 

Richie gave Eddie a look like he could see through him, like he knew exactly what blackness lived in Eddie’s soul. 

“I should go back inside.” He said quickly. It was safe there, that was a world he understood, he knew his place and what was expected of him. The rules made sense. He turned to leave, prepared to forget this interaction ever happened, but Richie’s hand darted out, grabbing Eddie by the wrist.

“I’d like that.” Richie said, his thumb rubbing the soft skin there. Eddie prayed that Richie couldn’t feel his heart racing. “I don’t know many people here.” 

“I’m sure you will soon. Everyone will want to meet the most eligible bachelor.”

Richie chuckled. “Lucky me.” He watched Eddie, his bright eyes openly staring. “Don’t go yet. I can’t go back in there, my mother has been forcing me to meet all her friends. I came out here to escape.”

“I came out here to escape my mother, too.” Eddie admitted, stepping closer to Richie again. 

“We are as alike as two peas in a pod.” Richie leaned against the railing. “Tell me more about yourself, Eddie. You’re the most interesting person I’ve met yet.”

Eddie scoffed. “Hardly. I’m not interesting.” 

“I very much doubt that.” Richie said, those lips curling into a grin again. It did something to Eddie, something he’d spent years pretending wasn’t there, despite the occasional tryst with another boy, a quick moment in an abandoned room. 

Richie gestured to the spot next to him. “Please stay. I don’t bite.”

“I don’t believe you.” Eddie said, standing next to him anyway. 

At that, Richie laughed, tipping his head back. “Fine. Maybe I do. Stay anyway.”

“I will.” 

Eddie quickly lost track of time. It was easy to talk to Richie, the man made Eddie laugh with his quick wit and teasing. And he was smart. Eddie hadn’t met someone as well read as him but Richie had an opinion on every book Eddie brought up, promising to bring Eddie to see his library sometime. As they talked, the two moved closer, eventually their shoulders were pressed together. Eddie could pretend that it was due to the chill in the air but he saw how Richie watched him. And he knew how he was watching Richie. There was a need there, a hunger in them both. 

“Edward!” 

He leapt back when he heard his mother’s voice calling for him. 

“Hells Bells!” He swore. Eddie could hear her calling, getting closer. “I need to go before she finds me.” He said, already imagining the scene if she found him out here instead of inside with Myra. “I’m sorry.”

Richie nodded. “Go dance. I’m sure I’ll see you around soon.”

“I hope so.” Eddie said, walking quickly to the door. He couldn’t resist one last look over his shoulder. He saw Richie watching him, smiling slightly. 

Eddie was on cloud nine for the rest of the night, even as Myra droned on about how someone had worn the wrong shade of green.

The next morning, Eddie didn’t have anything planned. His mother always kept his schedule open the day after a dance, telling him he was delicate and needed his rest. Even if he hated the idea behind it, he loved having the day to himself. Today, he went into his father’s old shop and made himself a cup of tea before grabbing a new book and curling up in his favorite chair. His mother was downstairs, signing some documents but he knew she wouldn’t come up here, she hated how dusty everything was. 

He had been reading for a while when there was a rap on his door. “A Mister Tozier is here to see you, sir.” The butler said. “Shall I show him to the drawing room?”

“No!” Eddie leapt up. He didn’t want Richie there because he knew his mother would eavesdrop. “Bring him here, please.” The man nodded and left. Eddie looked down at his outfit. It was utterly inappropriate for an audience but he couldn’t do anything about that now.

“I’m covered in cat hair.” He said, trying in vain to pick a few hairs off. Next to him, Biscuit yawned, unconcerned. “This is your fault.” He told her.

“Mine?” Richie asked, entering the room. Unlike Eddie, he looked stunning, wearing a dark green jacket and fitted pants. 

“Hers.” Eddie pointed to the large cat. “I’m covered in her hair.” 

“You are.” Richie confirmed, walking over to him and plucking off a hair. “It’s cute.” 

Eddie fought a blush. “I doubt it. Why are you here?” Something felt inappropriate about this. Eddie couldn’t have been alone with Myra like this, it would have broken too many rules, even though nothing would happen. But now, with Richie, he was allowed but it felt far more forbidden.

“I wanted to see this chair you told me about.” Richie said with a smile. “And I brought you a book. I can’t allow a friend of mine to go around not having read Utopia.” Richie added, pulling a small book out from his jacket. 

“We’re friends then?” Eddie asked, turning the book over in his hands. It was warm from being so close to Richie’s chest. 

“If that’s what you want.” Richie said, walking to the book shelf and looking at the titles. With long fingers he pulled a book off. “May I borrow this?”

“Of course.” Eddie walked next to Richie. “And I do want that. To be friends.” 

Richie’s eyes swung to him and that now familiar feeling bubbled up, the one that made him want to run his fingers over Richie’s light skin. “Only friends?” Richie asked quietly.

“I already have a best friend.” Eddie replied, purposefully misunderstanding. Because if he didn’t, if he let himself think about what Richie was really asking, it would be too much and he didn’t think he could say no. 

Richie chuckled. “What a lucky fellow.” He turned to Biscuit, scatching under her chin. “She’s lovely.”

“She’s spoiled.” Eddie said, both grateful and not for the change in subject. “But I love her.” Eddie was caged between the wall and Richie’s arm as he continued to pet. He watched the muscles in Richie’s arm move and the sound of Biscuit’s purrs filled the room.

“Why are you really here?” Eddie asked after a minute. 

“I told you, the book.” Richie said, eyes meeting Eddie’s. “Why else would I be here?”

For me, Eddie thought. He needed to get out of this room before he did something stupid. “Let me take you to my favorite lunch spot.” He offered. 

“How forward of you.” Richie teased, then he nodded. “I’d love to.” 

They set off. Eddie forced them to leave the back way. He didn’t want to answer any questions from his mother. Once they were on the street, he felt free again, even letting his arm bump against Richie’s as they walked.

“You know your smile grows the further you are from your mother.” Richie commented.

“I love her.” Eddie replied, a little defensively. 

“I didn’t say you didn’t. But you do seem happier now, lighter.” 

“Maybe it’s the fresh air- and the company.” Eddie said, sparing a glance at Richie. Whenever he looked at the other man, he always found that Richie was already staring at him, eyes bright. 

“Am I good company then?”

“So far. As long as you don’t tell any vulgar jokes and get us kicked out of the tavern.” Eddie said, pushing the door open for Richie and himself. They chose a booth in the back, silently agreeing that they didn’t want to be seen. Eddie swallowed as Richie slotted himself close, their thighs pressing together.

“Order for me.” He asked. “Whatever is your favorite.”

Eddie ordered them two meals and drinks. Then they were alone again. This time, Eddie was truly trapped, the only way out was to crawl over Richie. He didn’t mind though, in fact he couldn’t imagine a better place to be. 

“Why is this your favorite?” Richie asked. 

“I used to come with my father.” Eddie said, running a hand over the worn table. “It’s comforting.”

“You must miss him.”

He nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He’d never taken anyone here. He wasn’t sure what convinced him to bring Richie here. 

Luckily, their food came and both dug in. Eddie had ordered his two favorite dishes, thinking they could share. What he hadn’t expected was that Richie would demand that Eddie feed him. 

“You’re an adult.” He said, shaking his head. Richie only opened his mouth, waiting. Eddie scoffed but he picked up a potato, feeding it to Richie. He didn’t expect Richie to wrap his lips around the fork and moan, making Eddie’s insides churn with desire. 

“Those are amazing!” Richie said, picking one up with his fingers and lifting it to Eddie’s mouth. He knew he should point out that he knew exactly how it tasted but he found he didn’t want to. Instead he leaned in, letting Richie feed him. Richie’s fingers brushed his lips, lingering for a moment. Eddie wanted to take Richie’s fingers into his mouth and suck on them. The impulse was so strong that for a split second he found himself following Richie’s hand. 

Thankfully, he pulled back before it was too obvious. Though he was sure Richie noticed. The man seemed to notice everything. 

“Tell me about Myra.” Richie asked as Eddie took another bite,causing him to choke. 

“What-” He paused. “What about her?”

“You’re engaged, correct?” Richie had gone still next to him, looking anywhere but at Eddie. 

“Where did you hear that?”

Richie lifted a hand, swirling his fingers. “Around.”

“Well, whatever your source is they’re wrong. We’re not engaged.” Richie visibly relaxed and Edide continued. “My mother, she wants us to be, but-”

“But?” Richie encouraged. 

Eddie turned to look at Richie, his eyebrows knit. “I don’t want to be. I don’t want to marry her.” It was the first time he’d said it outloud. It felt amazing and terrifying to admit. Eddie shook a little as he said it and he couldn’t help glancing around, sure his mother would appear any moment. 

Richie’s hand fell to Eddie’s thigh, warm and comforting. “Why not?” He asked, voice low. 

“I-” He swallowed. He couldn’t say the truth aloud, not when he was out in public and Richie’s hand was slightly too high on his thigh. The world was dangerous enough as it was, he didn’t want to invite the wolves inside. 

So he settled for something else, a mix of the truth and a lie. “She’s not my type.”

That seemed to be enough for Richie. His fingers crept higher, making Eddie shift in his seat. “And who would be your type?” 

He couldn’t speak. Every word he knew had flown from his mind, all rational thought was gone. There was only him and Richie’s hand, still moving slowly up his leg. If he didn’t do something, Richie would soon be touching his groin and he’d know, he’d know exactly how Eddie was reacting to this. 

The server appeared and Richie’s hand disappeared. “Would you gentlemen like anything else?” 

“No.” Eddie stood, needing space. “No thank you. Just the bill.” 

The man nodded, walking away and leaving the two of them together. Richie opened his mouth but Eddie shook his head. He didn’t know what he wanted but it wasn’t an apology or an excuse. 

“I need to leave. My mother is probably looking for me.” He said, knowing he was being rude but he couldn’t sit back down, he couldn’t be next to Richie again. 

Richie nodded. “I suppose I’ll see you at the next party then.” 

That would be the smart thing to do. To avoid Richie, only see him in public. God, Eddie wished he were smart. 

He shook his head. “If you’re free tomorrow, some of us are going riding at the Denbrough estate. You should join.” 

Richie’s mouth curled into a grin. “I would enjoy that.” 

The next day, Eddie was the first to arrive, eager to escape his mother and to see Richie again. He’d been thinking about the man all night and had resolved that they could be friends but nothing more. It wasn’t smart or safe to attempt anything else. Eddie had too much to lose. 

Deciding that didn’t keep Richie from appearing in his dreams that night, his hands trailing over Eddie’s body. 

He shook those thoughts from his head as he walked to the stables, quickly spotting his closest friend, Bill. They’d known each other since diapers and Bill was one of the few people Eddie trusted. He’d confided many things in the other man, including his general lack of interest in marriage. Bill didn’t understand, he’d married young to a woman of his station, Audra, and the two were deeply in love. Eddie tried not to be jealous about how easy things were for him.

“Once you’re married, you’ll find happiness, you’ll grow to love her.” Bill said, helping Eddie put a saddle on his horse. “It’s a wonderful feeling.”

“Bill, you don’t understand. I-”

“Hello?” Someone called from the other end of the stable. Eddie’s head whipped over and he saw Richie, standing there and looking far too good in his riding outfit. His dark red pants were tight and Eddie found himself staring at them for several moments before remembering where he was.

“Richie! You made it.” Eddie said, a little too loudly. He turned to Bill, “Bill, this is Richie. Richie, Bill. We met at the Johnson’s ball.” 

“It’s nice to meet you. Eddie said he’d met a new friend.” Bill said, extending his hand. 

“Same to you. Thank you for letting the newcomer join the party.” Richie said, smiling at them both. “It’s a bit dull in the house.”

“I’m sure Eddie would be more than happy to keep you entertained.” Bill grinned at them, completely missing how Eddie flushed and how Richie’s grin grew. They chatted while the others came, each one joining the small circle until everyone was there. 

“I believe that’s everyone.” Bill declared. He turned to Eddie, clasping his shoulder, “I need to help the others, Eddie. Can you please help Richie find a horse?”

He nodded, glancing at Richie only to find that the other man was already watching him. Already Eddie felt himself being tested. He wanted to run his hands over Richie’s coat, undo those damn buttons one by one. 

“I’ll introduce you to the horses.” Eddie said, gesturing to the occupied stalls.

“Please do.”

Together, they walked to the first stall. Richie stood far too close to Eddie, acting like Eddie was about to whisper a secret. 

“This is Buttercup.” Eddie said, reaching out to pet her mane. “She’s gentle, good for new riders.”

Richie reached out too, his hand butting against Eddie’s. Eddie knew he was failing his self imposed test when he noticed Richie’s hand could completely cover his. His fingers were long, Eddie was sure they could reach places his never could. 

Richie spoke, startling him out of his thoughts. “Her eyes are like yours.”

Eddie frowned, looking from the horse to Richie. “Dumb and confused looking?” 

Richie laughed, shaking his head. “No no, big, beautiful brown eyes that you could get lost in.” Richie’s hand cupped Eddie’s chin, keeping their eyes locked on each other. “Just like you.” He finished quietly. 

“I-” Eddie flushed a deep red. Richie had a habit of making him do that. He stepped back and out of Richie’s grasp, moving to the next horse. 

“This is Midnight.” He said, pointing to the black stallion. “He’s a bit more wild.”

“He looks it.” Again, Richie slotted himself next to Eddie, their hips knocking together. “I wouldn’t mind riding him though.” 

Richie wasn’t looking at the horse as he spoke. He was looking at Eddie, blatantly staring even. “I can get you a saddle?” Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. The rational part of his brain was screaming at him but it was being shut down by the part of him that itched to touch Richie, to pull him close and feel Richie’s lips on his. Something stirred deep in him, something that had never been there when he talked to Myra or any other woman.

“I don’t mind bareback.” Richie said and now Eddie flushed again. God, he was going to end up permanently red if this kept up. 

“Richie, I- I-” He stammered, sounding like Bill used to. 

“Eddie!” Bill called, breaking him out of his reverie. Eddie turned to see that everyone else was on their horses, waiting for them. “Has Richie picked a horse?”

“We’ll catch up!” Eddie called. “You go on ahead.” 

Bill nodding, spurring on his horse. The others followed and then they were alone, just Eddie, Richie and the horses.

“I’ll get you that saddle.” Eddie said, taking a step away. Richie followed, joining Eddie in the small tack room. Eddie was still trying to catch his breath as he rummaged through the space, looking for a saddle. He didn’t let himself look at Richie again, not sure what would happen if he did. 

“Eddie, if I made you uncomfortable-” Richie started after a few minutes of silence. 

Eddie craned his neck to look at him, seeing that Richie had his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth. He looked embarrassed, something that Eddie didn’t think was possible. 

“I apologize.” He finished lamely. 

Eddie counted to ten, reminding himself of his decision. But one more glance at Richie and his resolve crumbled. 

“You do.” Eddie said, standing to face Richie. “You make me deeply uncomfortable.”

Richie looked like he wanted to run away. “By the gods Eddie I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Eddie took a slow step forward. “We barely know each other and I am unable to stop thinking about you. About how I want you to touch me, kiss me. You set my skin on fire and make me wish for things I shouldn’t.” Eddie squared his shoulders. “So yes, I am deeply uncomfortable around you.”

As soon as he finished speaking, he wanted to run. He couldn’t believe he’d said all that. Years of staying quiet and not expressing any opinions, it was all gone after one day with Richie. 

“Oh cussed day.” Richie said, his eyes were wide and mouth open. Eddie was about to apologize when Richie rushed in, his hands cupping Eddie’s face and lips stopping a mere breath away.

“Tell me if you do not want this.” Richie breathed. Eddie could feel how tense he was, taunt, as if he’d explode if he was touched. Eddie understood the feeling. 

“I want this.” He insisted. “I want this more than anything.” 

“Thank god.” With that, Richie closed the distance, pressing his lips to Eddie’s with no hesitation. Eddie kissed him back with equal vigor, his hands winding in Richie’s hair as he parted his lips, allowing Richie’s tongue to move along his. Eddie never thought that kissing would be like this. The few kisses he’d had with Myra had been punctual, contained. And his other kisses had been rushed, too focused on not being caught. This was nothing like that.

Richie backed Eddie against the wall, pressing their hips together as his fingers dug into Eddie’s cheeks, holding him there. Eddie arched against him, needing to touch Richie wherever he could, his hips making small movements, seeking any friction. Richie’s hands wound around Eddie’s hips and to his ass, grabbing it and lifting Eddie legs around his waist. The new angle made Eddie gasp. He could feel Richie’s erection against him, deliciously full next to his. His hands kneaded Eddie’s ass, hips thrusting slightly. And still they were kissing, Richie’s tongue gliding along his, neither of them wanting to stop. 

“I want to touch you.” Richie muttered, his lips nipping along Eddie’s sensitive neck. “I’ve wanted to since the first time I saw you. You’ve been all I can think about for days. You’re haunting my dreams, Eddie.” 

“Touch me. Please,” Eddie practically begged. He was so hard it hurt. He cried out as Richie’s hand snaked down and into his pants, grabbing Eddie and stroking. Richie’s hand was so different than his own, so much bigger and a better angle. Eddie moaned, his head falling to Richie’s shoulder as he stroked.

“Those noises.” Richie muttered, his thumb swiping over Eddie’s slit, rubbing the precum around the head. “I want to make you fall apart.” Richie’s lips found his skin again, kissing along his neck as he stroked. It barely took any time before Eddie was coming, biting down on Richie’s shoulder as Richie stroked him through it. 

His legs were jelly as Richie set him down and stepped back, breathing heavy. Eddie’s eyes travelled down to see Richie’s erection that was still straining against his pants. It made his mouth water. 

Grabbing Richie’s shoulders, he forced them to swap places and pushed Richie against the wall before dropping to the floor. 

“You don’t-” Richie started as Eddie undid his buttons.

“I want to. So much.” Eddie said, looking up at him. Richie was even taller like this. It wasn’t fair. “I’ve only done this once.” Another boy, a quick fuck in a corner. Nothing like this. 

“I trust you.” Richie reached out, a hand cupping Eddie’s cheek. He pressed a quick kiss to Richie’s palm before pulling down his pants and underwear. He gasped when he saw Richie’s erection, red and thick in front of him. He wasted no time wrapping his lips around him, revealing in the sweet, tangy taste that coated his tongue. Eddie sank down, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue. Though he was still new at this, it was clear that Richie liked it. He was moaning loudly, his hand in Eddie’s hair as he moved. With one snap of his hips, Eddie was suddenly gagging, Richie’s cock hitting the back of his throat. 

“Shit! Sorry I-” Richie pulled back, breathing heavy. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I liked it.” Eddie said, shocked how raspy his voice was and the words that came out. But he meant it. He had liked the feeling, giving up control. 

“Fuck.” Richie lifted his cock, teasing it over Eddie’s lips. “You’re so pretty like this. You’re always so pretty but here, on your knees, you’re gorgeous.” 

Eddie’s cock gave a half hearted twitch at that, trying to react to Richie’s words. “Richie,” He whined, opening his mouth wide. Richie pushed himself back in, letting Eddie bob his head again. He knew he was drooling but didn’t care, not when Richie was making those noises above him, encouraging him. 

Eddie pushed down once more, his nose grazing Richie’s stomach, and he felt the man convulse before his mouth was filled with warm liquid as Richie let out his loudest moan yet, his hand tightening in Richie’s hair. 

“Bullocks! I didn’t warn you. I didn’t have time.” Richie said, pulling Eddie to his feet and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “I’m sorry.”

“I liked it.” Eddie said, surprising himself for the second time. “I mean, I think I want warning next time, but-”

“Next time?” Richie said.

As the adrenaline was dying down, Eddie finally had time to think about what they’d just done. His pants were still a sticky mess and he was sure he looked wrecked. They were far behind the others, it would be impossible to catch up. 

Eddie nodded. He couldn’t wait to do it again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stepped back, shaking his head. “I can’t.” 
> 
> Richie frowned for a moment but recovered. “Is Myra paying a visit? I can return later.”
> 
> “No Richie. I can’t- ever.” His voice was already shaking. “My mother she- she doesn’t want me to see you anymore. I promised her I would tell you to leave.” 
> 
> He’d expected Richie to look disappointed, hurt, but the man only grinned. He leaned in again, whispering into Eddie’s ear, “Then we’ll have to keep this a secret, hm?” His hand ghosted over Eddie’s lower back, he could feel the heat of it through his clothes. 
> 
> Richie’s boldness made Eddie want to be bolder and brave. There was something about him that brought out a new side of Eddie, one who wanted to ignore what society expected and to just be happy. It was a dangerous way to think. 

“Try this one, it’s my favorite.” Richie said, picking up a chocolate and bringing it to Eddie’s lips. 

He parted them, letting Richie feed him. Dark, sweet flavor exploded in his mouth and he closed his eyes. “That’s delicious.” 

The next thing he felt was Richie’s mouth on his, his tongue moving against Eddie’s. Eddie leaned into it, always eager to kiss the other man. Then, just as suddenly, Richie was gone. 

“What was that?” Eddie asked, opening his eyes.

“I wanted to taste it too.” Richie said, letting his hand cover Eddie’s. “You made it look too tempting to pass up. Or maybe it was you who was too tempting. I can’t be sure.”

Eddie flushed, both from how close Richie was and the obvious heat in his eyes. “We’re out in the open.” He whispered, as much for himself as Richie. 

“No one else is here.” Richie gestured around. “We haven’t even seen a bird. It’s only us Eddie.” 

Richie was right. They were on a picnic, Richie had come out to the estate with food and flowers that he pretended were for Sonia. While it was painfully obvious that Eddie’s mother hated Richie she couldn’t say anything about it, not when his family was one of the wealthiest in the county. Therefore, when Richie had told her that he was taking her son out on a picnic she had sputtered an excuse about Eddie being delicate but couldn’t stop them. 

This was how it had been for the last few weeks. One of them would show up where the other was and attempt to steal them away. They had met for lunch several times, where the lingering touches and long looks were almost too much for Eddie. It was hard to find a way to be alone with Richie. Eddie’s mother kept a close watch on him and Richie was busy with one social engagement after another. Which, Eddie reminded himself, was probably good. The more time he spent with Richie the harder it would be to say their inevitable good bye. 

“I wish you had come with me last night.” Richie said, moving in and pressing a gentle kiss to Eddie’s skin, where his jawline met his neck. “I was terribly bored and could have used a distraction.” 

“You know I couldn’t.” Eddie replied, trying not to whimper as Richie’s mouth moved along his neck. “You were meeting potential brides.” Richie was a commodity in their town and everyone with an eligible daughter was eager for Richie to meet her. Events like that were a good reminder for Eddie about what this was. It was them having fun, a release before an inevitable marriage. That was it. Assuming this could be anything more was dangerous for them both. 

“But there’s only on person I want in my bed.” Richie replied, moving to straddle Eddie, pushing him onto the ground. “None of them interest me. Nor do they make those little noises that I’ve found drive me crazy.”

“Richie.” Eddie breathed, his hands finding Richie’s strong back and running down them. 

“Yes, that’s one of them.” Deft fingers were already on Eddie’s trousers, undoing the buttons and reaching down. Eddie threw an arm over his mouth to try and cover his moan. He would never tire of this, of how Richie’s hands felt on him. In the few times they’d done this Eddie had already learned that Richie liked to hear him and that he loved to take Eddie apart, to make him shake and moan before finally giving him release. Eddie liked that too, liked having all of Richie’s attention on him, liked how his fingers and mouth felt. 

Both featured prominently in Eddie’s dreams now, barely a night went by that he didn’t dream of Richie in some way. He woke up hard and wanting, sometimes feeling like he’d run miles. It was a delicious and impossible feeling and it left Eddie wanting more. He wanted to feel Richie inside him, wanted that final connection. 

But actual sex had proved impossible so far. Partly because of time and resources. It was much easier to find a small room and a quick release than to find an empty bed and the necessary oil. 

But the other reason was because Eddie knew that if he felt Richie inside him, if he knew what it was like to ride Richie, to feel him, that he would never be able to let go. What they had would no longer be casual and Eddie couldn’t allow that. 

Richie slid down, pressing kisses to Eddie’s hips. “I love your skin.” He whispered, almost to himself. “It’s so soft and the smell is intoxicating.”

“Soap?” Eddie teased, squirming as Richie licked under his belly button. 

“Soap but something that’s only you. Pure Eddie.” Richie inhaled deeply, tickling him. 

“You’re insatiable.” Eddie muttered, feeling himself turning red. Richie loved to compliment him, something that Eddie wasn’t used to. At first he thought Richie had been teasing him but it was soon apparent that he meant every word. It was overwhelming and a little terrifying, to know how deeply he cared.

“Only for you.” Richie replied, pulling out Eddie’s erection and licking a stripe up it, his tongue curling at the top in a way that made Eddie gasp. Eddie still couldn’t believe how good it felt, how well Richie’s mouth fit over him, how he seemed to know exactly how much pressure Eddie needed, how to draw out his pleasure. In his mind, sex had been one of two things- either something dirty to be done quickly behind closed doors or something to produce heirs. But with Richie it was like painting a masterpiece, using every color they could and never rushing. 

“Wait-” Eddie said as Richie sunk down. Blue eyes looked up at him, mouth still covering Eddie. How unfair, for someone to look so perfect like that. Eddie hoped he never forgot the sight. 

“I want to-” Eddie gestured at them. “Together.”

Richie pulled off with a wet pop. “What do you mean?”

“I want you in my mouth as well.” He hoped that explained enough. He wasn’t sure he could get the actual words out. “Please Richie, I need to feel you.” 

Luckily Richie never had trouble understanding what Eddie wanted. 

“Of course.” Richie undid his pants, pulling out his own length and turned, swinging his leg carefully over Eddie’s head. “If it’s too much tap my leg.” He added, looking back at Eddie.

Who nodded. He knew it wouldn’t be though. It never was with Richie. If anything, it wasn’t enough. Every taste Eddie got of Richie only made him crave more.

Richie lowered himself, allowing Eddie to take him in his mouth, the tanginess of Richie mixing with Eddie’s saliva as he started to suck. Richie let out a low moan, leaving small licks over the head of Eddie’s erection. “Gods Eddie, that mouth.” As Eddie hummed his thanks Richie sank down, taking in all of Eddie and making him moan loudly. Richie’s mouth was perfect around him and his tongue slid easier over Eddie’s length. It was everything he could do not to cum already.

Richie’s hands were on Eddie’s balls, stroking them as his mouth worked. Eddie had fewer options but he moved, grabbing Richie’s ass, kneading it with his hands. In that moment he wanted more, more than just half clothed blow jobs. He wanted all of Richie laid out in front of him, he wanted to sink down onto Richie, to truly feel him. The thought of that, of Richie naked under him, of how it would feel, did him in. Eddie came, thrusting into Richie’s mouth as he cried out. The vibration made Richie cum too, both of them collapsing against each other. 

“I do so love picnics.” Richie said, turning so he was laid next to Eddie again and kissing his cheek. Eddie could only nod in agreement, trying not to fall asleep as Richie ran his fingers over Eddie’s arm. 

Eventually, Eddie knew they had to get back. If he was gone too long mother would send someone, pretending to be worried for his safety. They packed up, each inspecting the other to make sure they looked the same as when they left. The closer they got to the house the further Eddie moved from Richie. It was impossible to know if his mother was watching. If Richie minded he didn’t say anything, for which Eddie was grateful. 

Before they entered Richie pulled Eddie behind a tree, his long arm winding around Eddie’s hip. “One last kiss.” 

“Richie-” Eddie’s voice was a warning but he didn’t step back. When had it become impossible to leave Richie’s embrace? He wasn’t sure. 

“I’m sure she’s in her room devouring the chocolate I brought her.” Richie said, his grin a little too knowing. “She has no idea what we’re doing.” 

_ ‘What are we doing?’ _ Eddie wanted to ask, looking into Richie’s eyes. Whatever they had, this fragile blooming thing, he couldn’t allow it to grow roots. He couldn’t let Richie have a place in his heart, not knowing how it had to end. 

He didn’t say that though. To say it outloud was to admit too much. Instead he leaned in, pressing his lips to Richie’s and letting everything else fall away for one more minute.

“I’ll call on you again soon.” Richie promised as they parted. “Perhaps we can visit that bookstore you always talk about.”

“I’d enjoy that.” 

Reluctantly the two stepped away from each other. As much as Eddie hated it he knew he needed to leave the other man. He watched as Richie walked away, every part of him yearning to call him back. As Richie reached his cart he turned back to Eddie and blew him a kiss. Eddie turned bright red, shaking his head at Richie’s brashness. 

Richie stepped into the carriage and Eddie forced himself to go inside. As soon as he did his mother was on him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a side room. 

“What did that boy want?” She hissed, her fingers digging into his skin. “I don’t like him Eddiekins. I don’t trust him.”

“Mother,” Eddie wrenched his arm back, seeing the red marks she left. “We’re friends.” 

“Friends.” She scoffed. “Why would he be friends with you? He wants something Eddie. New money. I don’t trust it.” 

The comment stung, largely because Eddie had asked himself the same question. Why did Richie want to be friends? What did Eddie offer? He would never admit that to her though. 

“Myra is new money.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm. 

“That’s different. She’s pure Eddie. Not like him. The boy may be rich but he’s not like us. I don’t want you to see him again. Besides,” Beady eyes turned to him, looking Eddie over. “You need to focus. You’ll be married soon. You can’t afford to be distracted.” She kept his gaze until he nodded, giving into her as he always did. 

“I won’t.” The words were ash in his mouth. But what else could he say? He could never disobey her. “I know my place mother.” 

“That’s my boy.” She reached out, pinching his cheek. “Come, take tea with me. You’ll never believe what the Henderson’s boy did.” 

“Yes mother.” Eddie replied, dutifully following. He spent the rest of the day with her, listening to her prattle on about the latest gossip. 

The next day Richie appeared again, telling the butler that he wanted to take Eddie out. He was with his mother at the time and felt her eyes on him as he received the message.

“Tell him to go away Eddie. You’re too weak from being outside yesterday.” She said, dropping her eyes back to her embroidery. “Besides, we agreed, he’s no good for you.”

“Yes mama.” Eddie said, rising from his seat. Richie was in the waiting room, his long fingers pulling at books and knickkacks. He turned as Eddie entered, a wide grin on his face. 

“Eds! Come on, let me whisk you away! I’m dying to see this bookstore.” Richie said, stepping in as Eddie crossed the threshold. The proximity was bordering on inappropriate, especially as Richie grabbed Eddie’s elbow and pulled him in, whispering, “I hear they have a plump cat of their own.” 

Richie skirted the lines of what was and wasn’t allowed and Eddie loved it. Feeling the curl of Richie’s fingers over his sleeve, the heat of his breath, it nearly made Eddie forget his promise. He wanted Richie to whisk him away, not just to the bookstore but to somewhere entirely new. In his boldest dreams Eddie thought about it, just them, in a cottage somewhere- or pirates on the open sea. It didn’t matter as long as it was only the two of them. 

An impossible dream. 

He stepped back, shaking his head. “I can’t.” 

Richie frowned for a moment but recovered. “Is Myra paying a visit? I can return later.”

“No Richie. I can’t- ever.” His voice was already shaking. “My mother she- she doesn’t want me to see you anymore. I promised her I would tell you to leave.” 

He’d expected Richie to look disappointed, hurt, but the man only grinned. He leaned in again, whispering into Eddie’s ear, “Then we’ll have to keep this a secret, hm?” His hand ghosted over Eddie’s lower back, he could feel the heat of it through his clothes. 

Richie’s boldness made Eddie want to be bolder and brave. There was something about him that brought out a new side of Eddie, one who wanted to ignore what society expected and to just be happy. It was a dangerous way to think. 

Richie’s hand came to rest on Eddie’s hip, his thumb pressed into the soft fabric. Richie was watching him, waiting for Eddie to respond. This was the difference between Richie and his mother. Richie waited, Richie let him decide. Eddie knew if he refused Richie would listen, he’d leave. He cared about what Eddie wanted and would respect whatever he said. 

Eddie wanted Richie. 

He slid closer, his own lips moving over Richie’s neck, remembering yesterday when they’d be alone and uncensored. “I supposed we will.” He pressed a soft, quick kiss to Richie’s cheek and blushing furiously. He felt like he was on fire, knowing he would be disobeying his mother. It equally terrified and excited him. 

“Now I need to ask you to leave. I need to prepare for my afternoon with Bill. I’m meeting him in town at a tavern.” Eddie said, keeping his tone clipped. Then he watched Richie, waiting for him to catch up. It took only a second and the man nodded, grinning.

“I’ll be sure to avoid all the taverns then. Good day Edward, it was lovely to meet you.” He swept into a ridiculous bow before going to the door. When he opened it Eddie’s mother nearly tumbled in, immediately trying to pretend she hadn’t been listening in.

“I suppose this is good bye Mrs. Kaspbrak. You have been a most delightful host.” Richie said, nodding to her as he left.

Sonia’s mouth dropped open. “A delightful host? What is that supposed to mean? You see Eddie bear, this is why we can’t trust him. He has no respect for traditions or his elders. Disgusting dirty boy.” 

Eddie nodded, watching Richie leave through the wide windows. “You won’t see him again Mother.” Eddie promised, a thrill running through him. Their secret was growing. The thought should shame or scare him but it didn’t. It freed him. 

They began to meet in secret, Eddie would pretend to have plans with Bill, telling his mother that he was asking Bill’s advice on how to be a good husband, or that he was at his father’s shop. He expected her to question him, to call on Bill’s family to confirm, but she seemed pleased that he was finally taking responsibility. She let him leave, having no idea that he was meeting with the person she despised. The plan was working well. 

Except that now it was even harder to be alone. They couldn’t go to Richie’s house, he had too many siblings who could enter at any minute. Eddie’s family shop was an option but it too have too many visitors for them to do what they truly wanted. It was frustrating, to be with Richie but not in the way he ached for. 

Three weeks later his mother announced that she was leaving to see his aunts. “I’ll be gone for a week Eddie. I’m taking most of the staff as well, you understand, I can’t to travel alone. I need to discuss wedding plans with her. We’re thinking lilies for the flowers, won’t that be lovely?”

Eddie nodded dumbly, too caught up in the fact that he’d be alone for a week. She’d always insisted that he accompany her, saying it was dangerous for him to be alone. 

“You’ve been such a good boy lately.” She added, smoothing down his hair. “I can finally trust you.”

“Thank you mother.” Eddie finally added once he realized she was waiting for a response. 

The next few days were torture. If Eddie didn’t know better he would have sworn that she was dragging it out, packing slowly and changing her mind every hour. On at least four separate occasions she changed her mind and decided not to go, saying that she couldn’t bare to leave him. Everytime he coaxed her back into taking the trip, reminding her that he’d be married soon and on his own. Only once did that make her cry.

Finally, four days later, she left, taking all but two of the staff with her. He watched them leaving, waving at the carriage until it disappeared. 

Then he went back inside and took a deep breath. He would have sworen that the house was lighter without her in it. He went around, throwing open every window and curtain he could, letting light into the dusty rooms. Everything looked better like this, much less dreary and depressing. 

Next he called Richie. He hadn’t told the other man, wanting to be sure that she was actually leaving. 

“Can you get away? Make up a reason to be gone for several days?” Eddie asked, trying not to sound too desperate. 

“They may not even notice my absence.” Richie said. “But yes, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

Heat pooled in Eddie’s stomach. He’d found books on what it meant for two men to be together and the idea thrilled him. He wanted Richie like that, wanted to have him inside Eddie. He only hoped Richie felt the same.

Richie arrived an hour later, carrying a small bag. This time, Eddie greeted him at the door. “She took the staff with her.” Eddie explained as Richie walked up. 

“Good. I wouldn’t want any other greeter.” Richie paused as he reached Eddie, his hand cupping Eddie’s cheek. “Does that mean there’s no one around to see me do this?” He asked, his voice low as he kissed Eddie, crowding him against the door. Eddie arched into it, eagerly parting his lips. This was still risky, he knew there were still staff around but the two who remained were older and less likely to wander around the house. 

Besides Eddie had missed this, he’d missed Richie. They’d never have a chance like this again and Eddie didn’t want to waste a moment. 

“We should go inside.” Eddie said, feeling a little breathless. 

“Show me around.” Richie said, opening the door behind Eddie and pushing them both inside. “I’ve seen this room, what about the others?”

Eddie decided to play the perfect host, showing Richie every room in the house, stopping to kiss him every time they entered a new one. Richie asked a million questions, many of them excuses to touch or grab Eddie. By the time they reached his rooms Eddie felt like his skin was on fire. He wanted nothing more than to rip Richie’s clothes off but he waited, refusing to give up the game. 

“My books.” He said as they entered the room.

“Love them, love books.” Richie’s arms wound around him as he kicked the door shut. “What else?” His mouth was on Eddie’s neck, trailing kisses up and down.

“Chair, desk.” He mumbled, stepping backwards towards the door that lead to his bedroom. 

“Absolutely fascinating.” Richie said, his hands untucking Eddie’s shirt. 

“And my bed.” Eddie stepped into it, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement that they were finally here. 

“The best room in the house.” Richie released him, looking around the room. Then his gaze settled back on Eddie. “We don’t have to do anything you know. Or we can do everything. Or some combination of them.”

“Everything. I want everything.” Eddie said as confidently as he could. “If you do.” He added. 

“Since the moment I saw you.” Richie said, pulling Eddie close and kissing him again. “But Eddie there are - considerations. For two men.”

“I know I-” Eddie felt himself turn red. “I took some oil from the kitchen.” 

“Always thinking ahead.” Richie took them towards the bed, pushing Eddie onto it and crawling onto him. “I’ve been waiting for this, to unwrap you like the gift you are.” His fingers started to undo Eddie’s buttons, moving slowly, carefully, much to Eddie’s frustration.

“Before my mother returns.” Eddie said, arching into Richie’s touch. 

“Talk more about your mother in bed. It’s very appealing.” Richie muttered, bending down to kiss Eddie’s chest. His mouth danced across Eddie’s skin, pausing to flick his tongue over the nipple. Eddie groaned, his hands weaving in Richie’s hair. 

Slowly, so damn slowly, Richie moved down, undoing Eddie’s pants and sliding them off, taking Eddie in his mouth before Eddie gently pushed him away and started to take off Richie’s clothes. Garments fell to the floor, each one feeling like another barrier removed. Then, finally, beautifully, they were both naked. 

Eddie openly stared. he’d seen Richie’s body in bits and pieces, none of it was ever enough. Now though, Richie was in front of him, naked and glorious. Eddie couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running a finger down Richie’s chest to the thick hair below his hips. Richie’s eyes fluttered shut. 

“God Eds. I don’t think I could possibly want you more than I do now.”

Eddie giggled, the sound erupting out of his chest. He took a breath to calm his nerves. “I want you in me Richie. First your fingers then-” His fingers trailed down, running over Richie’s erection.

“I was wrong.” Richie stared as Eddie rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, catching the precum and licking it off. “Pass me the oil Eddie, I need to feel you.”

Eddie handed it to him, trying not to get nervous as Richie poured some on his fingers. Richie seemed to realize this, one hand rested on Eddie’s hip, strangely reassuring, as his other one circled Eddie’s hole, waiting for him to relax. “You’re safe, I’ve got you. I would never hurt you.” 

“I know.” Eddie kissed Richie, relaxing as he felt Richie’s tongue against his. Then Richie was pushing the first finger in and Eddie gasped. It was different, strange, but also good.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked, pausing. 

“Yes, please, more.” 

The strangeness turned to pleasure as Richie moved, soon adding a second then third finger. Eddie gasped when Richie’s finger swept across something in him, nearly cumming then.

“I read about this.” Richie said quietly, pressing again. “Does it feel good?”

“It feels amazing.” Eddie gritted out, his hands grasping the bed sheets. “Like the heavens opened up inside me.” He was grateful the house was empty, he didn’t think he could stop the noises escaping him. 

After another minute Richie pulled his fingers out and crawled on top of Eddie. “Are you ready?” He asked, the head of his cock pressed against Eddie’s entrance. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Eddie said, kissing him again. He trusted Richie fully and completely. 

Richie pushed in slowly, both gasping into the other’s mouth as they were joined. It was even better than Eddie had expected. He felt full, complete. Having Richie in him was the thing he’d needed, that he didn’t even know he was missing. 

Richie seemed to feel the same. He began to thrust slowly, his arms shaking on either side of Eddies head. “Eddie, I can’t- this is what the poets wrote about, what artists have tried to paint, I-”

“I know.” Eddie pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his legs around Richie to pull him in deeper. Richie moaned, starting to thrust faster. He hit that spot again and Eddie saw stars. 

“More. I need more.” He said, clawing Richie’s back and trying to get him even deeper. Richie obliged, his hips snapping against Eddie as they rocked together. 

“Eddie, I’m going to-” Richie groaned, his thrusts growing more erratic and rougher.

“Yes.” Eddie arched into Richie, trying for more contact. “Richie please.” 

One final hip stutter and Eddie felt Richie come, swearing as he did. After a moment of recovery he pulled out of Eddie, moving down between Eddie’s legs and putting his mouth on Eddie’s cock. It didn’t take long for him to cum, shooting down Richie’s throat.

“That was-” Eddie looked down at Richie, who looked properly wrecked. His hair was astray and his cheeks were red. Eddie was sure he looked similar.

“Amazing.” Richie moved back up, kissing him gently. “Spectacular. Glorious.” 

Eddie nodded. “Yes.”

Richie nuzzled him then whispered in Eddie’s ear. “I want to do it again.”

Eddie grinned. “Yes.”

They spent the rest of the day in bed, recovering, cuddling and enjoying each other for a second then third time. The only time they got dressed was to run downstairs for food, which they then ate in bed. 

The next day started with Eddie waking in Richie’s arms, looking up to see Richie snoring softly. His heart swelled to see how relaxed Richie was, how beautiful. 

“Hello there,” Richie said, waking up and curling towards Eddie, kissing him. 

“Hello.” He murmured, kissing Richie back. They started the day the same, exploring each other’s bodies in a way Eddie knew he’d never tire of.

Eventually they dressed, moving to the library and each picking a book. Richie sprawled over Eddie as he read outloud, his fingers weaving through Eddie’s hair. This was nice, Eddie decided. He felt more relaxed than he had in years, since his father was alive. 

Then Eddie had a dangerous thought. He could get used to this. One day in and he already loved waking up next to Richie, seeing him like so few others had. He loved-

Richie. 

The realization wasn’t a shock, and for a second it comforted him, it gave him a certain joy to name the feeling that had been growing. Then it terrified him, knowing that what he’d tried so hard to prevent was happening. Nothing had changed except that the final barrier was gone. Eddie had given everything to Richie and he knew he couldn’t ask for anything in return. 

“Should we go for a ride?” Richie asked, putting the book down and looking up at Eddie. Eddie pushed those thoughts down. He’d had to deal with them soon enough but not now, not today. 

“On the horses or each other?” 

“Oh,” Richie sat up, throwing his legs on either side of Eddie. “You are a dangerous man Eddie Kaspbrak. A dangerous, flirt of a man.”

Eddie grinned, leaning in to rest his forehead against Richie’s. “Does that mean you want to go outside?”

“No.” Richie slid closer, grinding against Eddie. “If I had a choice I would never leave your room again.”

“Then why the gods are we still here?” Eddie asked, his hand undoing Richie’s shirt and sliding under, feeling the warm skin. 

They spent the rest of the day like that, the next one too. The one after they finally left the house, going on a walk around the grounds.

“This is lovely. It has none of the scent of your mother.” Richie commented, plucking a flower and putting it behind Eddie’s ear. 

“She doesn’t like it out here. Too many insects.” Eddie rarely came out here, it wasn’t worth listening to his mother whine and complain whenever he came back inside, insisting that he was sick if he returned even a little red. But being out here now, he wished he’d spent more time here over the years. It was gorgeous, relaxing. Especially with Richie.

“She’ll be back tomorrow.” Eddie forced himself to say. This week had been amazing but tomorrow it would be back to normal, the his humdrum life, promised to a woman he didn’t love.

“Then let’s make the most of today.” Rihcie said, taking Eddie in his arms and kissing him deeply. 

Soon, they were back in Eddie’s room, stripping each other bare and kissing every inch of skin. Richie had one finger in him and Eddie was already moaning, lost in the sensation in Richie. 

He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear anything until- 

“Eddie bear!” 

It took Eddie several seconds to react, to realized that his mother had returned early and found them. In that time Sonia continued screaming and sobbing while Richie threw the covers over them.

“Leave! You heathen! You forbidden boy! How could you defile my son like this? Go!” She screamed, hitting Richie with her pruse. 

“Gods sake woman give us a minute!” Richie cried, his using his arms to cover himself. 

Eddie finally snapped to it. “Mother! Leave! We’ll be out shortly!” 

His tone seemed to shock her into listening, she gaped at him for a moment then left, muttering a prayer for his soul as she slammed the door.

Once she was gone Richie and Eddie stared at each other, both in shock. 

“Eds-”

Eddie shook his head. “Not now. Please, just leave Richie. Please.”

Richie’s brow furrowed but he nodded, bending down to kiss Eddie’s forehead. “I’ll return tomorrow.”

Eddie nodded. He knew that that was too soon but didn’t want to explain that to Richie. He had to deal with his mother first. 

The two dressed quickly. Richie had to help Eddie with his buttons, his hands were shaking too much. Eddie had no idea what she would say, how she’d react, only that it would be terrible. 

“Tomorrow.” Richie said once more as he went to open the door. He waited until Eddie nodded then slipped out, leaving him alone. 

Eddie counted to ten before leaving the room, trying to collect himself. He found his mother in the sitting room, waiting.

“Mother, I-”

“No Edward. You will not be speaking.” She motioned to the chair across from her and Eddie fell into it, watching her. Her lips were tightly pursed and Eddie could see her hands were clasped in her lap. 

“I am a good mother Edward. I allowed you many- variances.” At this Eddie choked and she raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I knew about your inclination. Your illness. I allowed it to continue for far too long. I see that now.” She rose, walking to the window. She paused for a long moment and Eddie wondered if he should speak, though he had no idea what to say. 

Before he could decide she continues. “I was too soft on you Eddie. That was my fault.” She turned back to him. “But no more. Not for one more day.” She drew a sharp breath, her eyes boring into him. Eddie felt himself shrinking, trying to disappear into the seat. He hadn’t moved since she’d began talking, barely even dared to breath. 

“I won’t allow you to disgrace our family Eddie. I can’t. The memory of your father won’t allow me to. I would have hoped you felt the same.” Her disappointment was palatable. “Thankfully, we can still fix this. You will propose to Myra tomorrow.” She walked to Eddie and raised her hand. Eddie flinched, expecting her to slap him, but her clammy hand grasped his chin, forcing his gaze up. 

“You will marry her and you will forget all about that man. Do you understand?”

“Mother, please.” Eddie’s throat was dry and his voice came out small, scared. He was a child again, scared and powerless. “I don’t love her.” 

Her own reaction was a narrowing of her eyes. “I don’t care. Marriage isn’t for love Edward, only children think otherwise. You will do this for the family. It is your burden and you will carry it.” She moved her hand to cup his cheek. It felt so different than Richie’s warm hand and Eddie wanted to move away but he couldn’t, he was glued there. 

“I’m doing this for you. Because I love you. One day you’ll understand. That boy was only a phase, a passing fancy. He isn’t important. He isn’t your future. Your future is to save this family, to return our name to good graces. Not to drag it deeper into the mud.” Roughly, she released him, pushing his chin down before walking to the door. Once she reached it she paused, not looking at him. 

“Tomorrow. Do you understand?” 

At that moment Eddie wished he was brave like the characters in his books. He wished he could stand up to his mother, demand that she let him leave, tell her that he loved Richie. 

But Eddie had never been brave. He’d never openly defied her. And if he did, it wouldn’t matter. She was right, he had an obligation to carry on the family name. There was no future for him and Richie. He’d always known their story wouldn’t have a happy ending.

“Tomorrow mother.” He agreed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reddiefreddie89 made some amazing art to go with this chapter!! Check it out [here](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/post/626613065183608832/a-debutante-season)and give them a follow! 
> 
> (also everyone you're welcome for finishing this before I start paper mario origami because thats now taking up all my free time)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . “You showed me what love is and I will never forget it but I can’t leave. I can’t abandon her. I’ll never forget you.” He smiled sadly. “The memory of you, of us, will carry me through the coming years.” He meant it as a goodbye, his final words to his first love. 
> 
> Richie didn’t seem to understand that though- or he didn’t want to. 

Eddie woke up feeling like his mouth was full of ash. He’d slept terribly, unable to fall asleep and having nightmares once he finally did. Hearing his mother humming outside his room didn’t help. He knew she was there, waiting for him. 

He forced himself out of bed, knowing that waiting only delayed the inevitable. Leaving his bedroom he found her sitting in his other room, a book spread across her lap. It looked like she’d been there a while and Eddie wondered if she’d slept there, making sure he didn’t try to escape overnight. 

“I’ve picked out an outfit for you.” She said, pointing to a pile of clothes. “Myra will be here within the hour so you’ll need to hurry. You slept in far too late.”

He didn’t reply, instead going to the window and looking outside. “Mother-” He needed to say something, to try one final time. Surely she loved him and would understand. No mother wants her own son to be miserable. 

“That disgusting boy came by.” Eddie perked up, turning to her. “I sent him away with instructions to never return. The names he called me.” She visibly bristled then shook her head. “I can’t believe we allowed him in the house. Never again my dear.” She rose, walking to him and running a hand through his hair. Eddie had to stop himself from pulling away. “We’ll need to get this cut before the wedding. Your hair looks much better shorter.” 

He didn’t answer, still working through the feeling of missing Richie, worried about what she’d said to him. 

She tugged his hair slightly, forcing his gaze back to her. “Did you hear me Eddie bear?”

He bit back a hiss of pain and nodded. “Yes mother.” 

“Good. You need to respond Eddie.” She tutted. “So like your father. He mumbled too.” Then she sighed sadly. “You both take care of me, don’t you? You’ll always take care of me, right Eddie?” 

Eddie swallowed thickly. That was what he was supposed to do. Take care of his mother. That was his duty. Any argument that he’d been concocting died on his tongue as he remembered that. 

“Yes mother.” 

“That’s my boy.” She patted his cheek and stepped back.”I’ll leave you to get dressed. Don’t dawdle.”

With that she turned and left, practically slamming the door behind her. Eddie walked over to it and was unsurprised to find that it was locked. He was trapped here and she didn’t want him to forget it. 

He walked to the pile of clothes, seeing that she had picked out his least favorite outfit. Feeling pinpricks in his eyes he shed his clothes, pulling on the other ones. 

“Eds!” 

He whipped around, looking around the room. He thought he had heard Richie but there wasn’t anyone there. 

“Gods, I’ve gone insane.” He wasn’t even surprised by it. It felt inevitable. Everything else was slipping away, why not his sanity too? 

“Eds!” 

There it was again. He looked around the room carefully but still didn't see anyone. 

“Your window!” 

He ran to his window, throwing it open to see Richie. He had climbed up Eddie’s trellis. When Eddie opened the window he tumbled in, brushing himself off as he stood.

“Glad you found me, my arms were getting tired.” Richie said, smiling gently at him.

Eddie burst into tears. 

In a heartbeat Richie was next to Eddie, wrapping his arms around him and whispering softly. “Baby, Eddie, what’s wrong?”

It took a minute but he finally got the words out, though they were thick and slow. “I’m set to marry Myra.” He said. “My mother- she expects me to propose today.” 

“We’ll run away then. Now.” Richie said, his voice firm. “What do you need to bring?”

“Richie, I can’t.” Eddie shook his head sadly. “I can’t leave.”

“Whyever not?”

“My mother, she needs me. I’m all she has Richie. Without me she’ll become destitute.” 

Richie drew back and crossed his arms. “So?”

“She raised me, I can’t abandon her.”

“She kept you under lock and key. She already claimed the first part of your life, now you’ll let her take the rest?”

Eddie frowned at him. “She’s my mother.” For him, that was all there was to it. He had to trust that she was doing this to help him, even if he hated it. This was his path. 

Richie stepped in, cradling Eddie’s chin. “That doesn’t mean you owe her your future, your happiness.” 

Eddie looked up at Richie, letting himself imagine it for just a second. They could run away, somewhere far from here. He could wake up in Richie’s arms every day, kiss him whenever he wanted. 

And he’d be leaving his mother here, to rot. The image of her alone in the house was too much. 

Eddie shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“Eddie-”

“No.” Now Eddie reached up, cupping Richie’s cheek. “You showed me what love is and I will never forget it but I can’t leave. I can’t abandon her. I’ll never forget you.” He smiled sadly. “The memory of you, of us, will carry me through the coming years.” He meant it as a goodbye, his final words to his first love. 

Richie didn’t seem to understand that though- or he didn’t want to. 

“It doesn’t have to be a memory.” Richie said, grabbing Eddie’s hands in his own. “It could be reality. We could have forever together. We’ll run and she’ll never find us Eddie, no one will.” 

He looked up into Richie’s eyes. “I will always love you. Always. But I have to do this. I must.”

Richie’s expression changed and his next words had a hard bite to them. “No Eddie, you’re just afraid. You’re afraid to disappoint your mother, afraid to give up this life. You’re pampered here and you don’t want to lose that.” 

Eddie recoiled, feeling like he had been slapped. “How dare you!” He hissed. “You have no idea what I’m giving up! No idea what I’m sacrificing!”

“You’re sacrificing your happiness for safety!” Richie replied, his voice rising. “Don’t pretend that it’s anything else.”

“You- you don’t understand!” He knew that much was true. Eddie was giving up personal happiness for the safety of his family. Richie would never do that. He was too selfish to see that this was the right choice. 

Richie shook his head, scoffing. “You’re right. I don’t. I don’t see how you can give up something- someone- you love for this.” He gestured around the room. “For comfort and boredom. Maybe you aren’t the man I thought you were.” His last sentence was bitter and cold. It hit Eddie right in his core. 

He drew himself to his full height, about to give Richie a piece of his mind, when another voice called out. 

“Eddie!” His mother’s shrill voice rang out from the hall. “Are you dressed? It’s time! Myra has arrived.”

“Go.” Eddie whispered. “Before she sees you.” 

Richie crossed his arms and shook his head. “I’m done listening to her.” 

“Eddie!” She called again. “You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Coming mother!” He called. He looked back at Richie. Their eyes locked and Eddie knew that while both were furious with the other they were also sad, broken. He didn’t want this to be their goodbye but he didn’t have a choice. “Please Richie, you have to leave, for me. I know you don’t understand- you can’t- but I need to do this.” 

Richie’s mouth twisted into a frown. “You’re making the wrong choice.” He whispered, harsh and fast. “But I suppose it's your choice to make.”

Before Eddie could reply Richie went to the window, climbing back down. Eddie watched him, a pit forming in his stomach. Richie’s words had been full of fury. Not at him but for him. In that moment it felt like Richie was fighting more for Eddie than Eddie ever had for himself. 

Then Eddie shook his head. Richie didn’t understand. He didn’t know what Eddie’s mother had done for him, couldn’t know what it was like to have the weight of the family name resting on his shoulders alone. That was Eddie’s burden and he’d sworn to bear it. 

“Eddie! You’re barely dressed!” His mother said from behind him. He spun around to see her. She was wearing her best dress, the seams of it strained to accommodate her ample figure. Eddie hoped that they held through tea.

“I’ll help you. Come on.” She held up his coat, motioning for him to put it on. 

With a sigh he compiled. He’d made his decision. It was this, his mother and Myra. He needed to let Richie go. 

Sonia led him downstairs, where Myra was waiting. He didn’t waste any time proposing and Myra gleefully accepted. His job done, Eddie leaned back in a chair, barely listening as Myra and his mother discussed the wedding. He couldn’t stop thinking about Richie’s face, about the disappointment etched on it. He didn’t understand! How could he judge Eddie like that? It wasn’t fair. Eddie wished their final words hadn’t been a fight but he was equally upset that he hadn’t gotten in his reply. 

“Eddie? What are you doing to that poor cookie?” Myra asked, her hand covering his. Eddie glanced down to see that he had crumbled a cookie in his hands, the remains falling into his lap.

“Nothing dear.” He said, hurriedly wiping them off. He felt his mother’s eyes on him, narrow and watching. “What do you want for flowers my dear?”

Myra brightened again, launching into a discussion about tulips vs. daisies. Eddie only had to occasionally nod. That was all that was required of him now. 

The next two months went by in a daze. His mother had insisted on a short engagement, not wanting to let Myra’s family discover the pitiful state they were in. Eddie did everything that was asked of him, agreeing when prompting and staying quiet when ordered. He didn’t care anyway. His life barely felt like his own anymore. 

He didn’t see Richie again but it didn’t mean he didn’t think about him. Barely a day went by when Eddie didn’t think about their final conversation, about Richie’s tone and judgement. Eddie thought many times about what he’d say if he saw Richie again, how he would give the man a piece of his mind. 

He should have been ashamed. Richie occupied more of his thoughts than Myra ever did. But it was because he was angry with him, furious at how they’d left things. That was all. Eddie didn't let himself think about Richie otherwise- his laugh or lips, his hands or how Eddie felt when they were together. That was over. Eddie had made sure of that.

Finally it was his wedding day. They were getting married on the estate. Sonia told everyone it was because the flowers were in bloom but Eddie knew it was to save money. All of this was a charade and he hated it. She’d run the servants ragged over the past few weeks, trying to get everything ready. It was truly his mother’s big day and Eddie was ordered not to ruin anything.

“You look so handsome!” Sonia said, smoothing down his hair. The wedding would begin in an hour. Eddie was in the boathouse, where he was directed to wait until the music started. All Eddie had to do was wait for his cue. “Like your father.” Her eyes softened and for a second Eddie remembered why he was doing all of this, why he was giving everything up.

“I love you mother.” He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. 

“My makeup!” She rubbed the mark away. “Be careful.” 

“Sorry.” 

She smiled at him, adjusting his tie. “We’ll be set after this Eddie. We’ll be rich again. All our worries will be over.”

He tried to smile, knowing that it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“You should be thanking me for doing this, for fixing things. Without me- well, you would be on the streets!” She added then cocked her head. He knew she was waiting for him to reply. 

“Thank you mother.” He said it as earnestly as he could, though the words felt hollow in his mouth. The pit that had been in his stomach for months grew, threatening to swallow him whole. 

She smiled and pinched his cheek. “You are most welcome my love.” She stepped back, looking around. “Now, you need to stay in here. Don’t want you to see the bride before it’s time! I’ll come collect you.”

“Yes mother.”

She nodded, walking to the door then paused. “Oh and Eddie?” 

He looked up, expecting maybe some advice or even an ‘I love you’.

“Don’t sit down. This place is filthy. The servants really failed us.”

He swallowed. “Yes mother.”

With that she left. As soon as the door closed Eddie sat down. He didn’t care about his suit. No one would be looking at him anyway. He was truly a pawn in his mother’s game of chess. 

A knock on the window startled him. Eddie looked up and saw the last person he expected. Richie. 

Eddie ran over, opening it and letting him in. They stared at each other for a moment, Eddie couldn’t believe how much he’d forgotten. How his brown hair had a red tinge, how bright his eyes were. Eddie realized he had raised a hand, wanting to touch Richie. He quickly dropped it and took a step back. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I needed to see you.” 

Eddie shook his head at the raw emotion in Richie’s voice. “No I mean- at the wedding. My mother will kill you.” 

“I was invited.” Richie explained with a dry chuckle. “My whole family was. Not sure if your mother dearest wanted to prove to me that it was over between us or if she wanted to pad the guest list but-” He shrugged. “Here I am.”

“Here you are.” Eddie itched to throw himself into Richie’s arms, to be held and kissed by him. Every feeling he’d pushed down had come bubbling back to the surface.

Including anger. 

“Are you here to try and talk me out of it?” Eddie asked, his tone biting. 

Richie’s eyes softened and he shook his head. “If it didn’t work the first time what’s the point? Like I said then, you made your choice.” 

The sadness in the reply disarmed Eddie. He’d been so prepared for this moment, for what he would say to Richie, but now that it was here he couldn’t. He didn’t want to fight again, not during their final moments together. 

“Why are you here then?” 

“To say goodbye. You may hate me now but I had to come, I had to say goodbye to you.” 

Eddie bit his lip to stop from crying. Richie watched, waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t Richie stepped in, his thumb brushing away a tear that Eddie hadn’t known was there. 

“You look handsome.” Richie said, his eyes trailing down Eddie. “Like a groom.”

“It was my dad’s.” He replied softly. They’d had to shorten the legs and take in the jacket but Eddie had insisted. He wanted to wear it. 

Richie nodded and Eddie knew he understood in a way that Myra or his mother never would. It had always been like that. Richie knew Eddie better than anyone, sometimes even better than he knew himself and Eddie had thrown it all away. He’d given it up. 

Suddenly Eddie felt like he couldn’t breath. He started crying, gasping sobs that racked his small frame. 

Richie looked shocked for only a second before he pulled Eddie close, letting him cry into his shoulder. 

“Eds, Eds, baby.” Richie whispered, running his hand over Eddie’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t- I’m going-” Eddie couldn’t get a sentence out. It took him several minutes before he tried again.

“I made a mistake. Richie, gods, I don’t want this. You were right. I was scared. It was easier to go along with my mother than to go with you.” 

Richie’s face brightened for a second before returning to looking concerned. “What do you want then?”

“I - I don’t know.”

Richie shook his head. “That’s not true. The Eddie Kaspbrak I know is certain, unfailing. So tell me, what do you want Eddie?” 

Eddie thought about it and realized there was really only one answer. The one that was right in front of him, staring at Eddie with his bright blue eyes.

“You Richie. I want you.”

Richie exhaled and smiled. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”

Eddie leaned in to kiss the other man. It felt like he was finally waking up, like the world made sense again. Richie kissed him back just as eagerly and Eddie wondered how he’d ever planned to give this up. 

Until he felt himself yanked away. He turned, seeing his mother staring at him with fury. “What are you doing to my son!” She screamed. “Defiler! How dare you touch him!”

“Mother!” Eddie called. He tried to pull back but her grip was too strong. Instead he twisted, facing her as best he could. “Stop! I love him. I can’t marry Myra, I can’t. You have to understand.”

“You can and you will.” She said, her grip tightening. She took another step back, dragging him with her. “It’s the only option Edward. It will keep us safe!”

“I don’t want to be safe.” He looked at Richie, who was standing there, watching them with horror in his eyes. “I want to be with Richie.”

“Edward, don’t do this. Not now. Not when we’re so close to freedom.”

He laughed, surprising them both. “Freedom? You’re trying to lock me in a cage! The only time I’ve ever been free is when I’m with Richie!” He reached for the other man and felt Richie’s hand curl around his wrist, strong and sure. 

“You can’t take him.” Richie said, looking at Sonia. “Not if he doesn’t want to go.”

“And what do you know? You don’t know him.”

“I know him far better than you.” Richie said, gritting his teeth as he glared at Sonia. “I know how much he loves flowers and his cat. I know he admires his father, despite barely remembering him. I know he’s smart and brave. I know he deserves better than you!”

Sonia’s hand whipped out, slapping Richie before he had a chance to recoil. Eddie gasped and turned to her. “How dare you! You don’t get to touch him!” He finally pulled free, hearing the fabric tear as he did. He ran to Richie, clasping their hands together. 

“I’m staying with Richie. I’ll be with him forever. He loves me.” He said it as firmly as he could, though his voice shook a little. 

Sonia scoffed dismissively. “Love? What do you know of love?”

Eddie squared his shoulders. “I know it’s not this, it’s not what you’ve shown me. And-” He glanced back at Richie, who nodded. “I know I deserve it.”

Her lips curled as she opened her mouth to speak but Eddie wasn’t about to give her the chance. He wouldn’t fall under her spell again. Instead he spoke to her as coldly and calmly as he could. 

“You have two options, mother. You may accept this, accept that I have chosen Richie. You will move out. I will give you a small monthly stipend to live on and you will never contact me again.” 

“Or?” She asked, her eyes narrow.

“Or you don’t accept it and you will still move out but with nothing to show for it. Everything is in my name, I own the house and all the assets. Father saw to that.”

At this she wailed. “This is my house, I built it! I raised you here! You would really kick your own mother onto the streets! Eddie bear-” She stepped in, trying to reach for him but he stepped back. He felt Richie’s hands on his shoulders, giving him strength. 

“Those are your options mother. What do you choose?”

She faltered for a moment before looking at Richie, her eyes full of tears. Eddie hated to see her like this, she seemed so much smaller and frailer. “This is all your fault! You ruined my boy! My perfect boy!” She didn’t wipe away her tears as they fell, instead letting them blot on her dress.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Richie declared. “This is all Eddie’s choice. It’s always been his choice.”

Richie’s words steeled him. Eddie had been faltering, seeing his mother like that but no more. Richie was right. It was his choice and no one else’s. Not Richie’s, not his mother’s. 

“What will it be?” Eddie asked. “You have to decide, mother. I have a wedding to stop.” 

Her mouth dropped and she looked at him. Eddie could see the wheels turning as she tried to decide how to best manipulate him. 

Eddie wasn’t going to give her the chance. “I’m leaving.” He said. “You think about it.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Richie asked quietly. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, stay with her please. I’ll be back.” Eddie squared his shoulders and went outside, finding Myra. She took the news better than he’d expected. She was sad but surprisingly understanding. Eddie promised they would get tea one day and she agreed. 

Then he told the guests. His voice shook but he was firm. People seemed too shocked to say anything against him, dispersing at his insistence. He knew he would be the talk of parties for months but found he didn’t care. Not anymore. He felt lighter than he had in a long time, the pit in his stomach had shrank back down, nearly disappearing. 

Finally he went back to the boat house, knocking as he entered. There he found his mother, sobbing on a chair as Richie watched.

“Mother?” Eddie asked. “What did you decide?”

She ran to him, sobbing into his arms about how cruel he was, how disappointed his father would be. Eddie ignored all of it. He let her cry and scream then, once she quieted, he asked again. 

“Your decision?”

“I can’t accept this Eddie. You’ll regret this for the rest of your life.”

“That’s your answer then.” Richie clipped, glaring at her. 

Eddie sighed. He had hoped she would accept him, at least in words if not in her heart. 

“Then that’s it mother. I’ll pay for an apartment for you for six months. No more. If you change your mind please let me know.”

She wailed again, breaking out in a fresh round of sobs. Eddie ignored her, instead turning to Richie. He took Richie’s hand and led him outside, out of her earshot. 

“What about her?” Richie asked quietly. 

“I’ll have a servant take care of her. I’m sure they’ll be delighted to throw her out.”

Richie laughed, pulling Eddie close and kissing his forehead. “You were amazing my love.”

“You gave me the strength to do it.” Eddie felt like sagging in Richie’s arms but couldn’t, not yet. He wanted to wait until they were alone, away from prying eyes.

“You always had the strength, I just brought it out.” 

Eddie smiled, taking Richie’s hand and leading him to the house. He told the servants the news- first that the wedding was off and second that his mother would be leaving. He saw how big their smiles were at the second piece of information. Eddie asked them to make sure that all the guests left and then he took Richie’s hand, leading him up to Eddie’s rooms. 

“In case it wasn’t clear before,” Eddie started once they were alone. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“In case it wasn’t clear to you,” Richie stepped in, cradling Eddie’s cheek with his hand. “I love you and I want the exact same thing.” 

Eddie smiled as Richie bent down to kiss him, feeling a wave of happiness wash over him. One he would never again let go of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they turned Eddie's family business around and lived happily ever after with many fat cats. 
> 
> Also no smut in this chapter but we did get a very badass Eddie standing up to his mother which is pretty damn sexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like some vague historical time. Just roll with it :P   
> This baby was born out of a book I've been reading and the idea would not leave me alone.


End file.
